Marry Me
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Chad askes Sonny to marry him.So this story takes place at the porposal,then at the wedding.Mostly wedding.Cute,Corny,and Funny too.I hope you love this story.Super long,and took a long time to make it perfect!Hope u love it,please read and review. R&R!


Chad and Sonny sat on the couch after dinner one afternoon. It was all quiet. Chad was sweating a little, which made Sonny nervous. The couple had been dating for almost three years now. It was almost their three year anniversary. Chad looked over at Sonny, and smiled.

"Is everything alright Chad?" Sonny asked. "You seem nervous. And we all know what happens to me when your nervous. I get nervous. What is wrong Chad?"

Chad took a deep breath, and got up. He walked over to the fire place and grabbed a little box off of it. Sonny could quite figure out what it was, but she had a sneaky feeling she would find out soon enough. Chad held the little box in his hands, and walked back over to Sonny. He stood right in front of her, then got down on one knee. Sonny couldn't believe what was happening right now. She couldn't breathe, she was shocked, but also so happy.

Chad took another deep breath, then said, "Sonny will you marry me?" For a little bit of Drama Sonny put her hands over her heart.

"Yes!" Sonny yelled. Chad got up and hugged her.

"Good." Chad said, as he smiled brightly.

Following Sonny said, "Good."

"Fine,"

"Fine."

Chad pulled Sonny into his embrace again, then kissed her. They stayed like that for a little bit, until they broke apart.

Chad and Sonny made their way up to their bedroom, to call it a night. To tell the truth, Sonny thought that this would've been the best night of her life. The man of her dreams asked her to marry him. What a wonderful night hey? Chad and Sonny got into their pyjama's, then climbed into the bed. Chad hugged Sonny once more, before they slid into the covers, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

1 YEAR LATER

Sonny woke in a hotel on the morning of the wedding. She was sharing the hotel room with her maid of honour, Tawni Hart. Sonny looked around the hotel, searching for her best friend. She was no where to be seen at this moment. But Sonny had an idea of where Tawni might be. She would be in the bathroom, either going to the bathroom or taking a shower. Both good ideas. Sonny laid in her bed, thinking. Today was the day. Today was the day that her life would change forever. She wasn't going to be known as Sonny Monroe anymore. Nope, she was going to be known as Sonny Cooper. She was happy she was taking Chad's last name. He was everything in a man she was hoping for, good looks, good cook, and even a good cleaner when needed. He was very romantic, knew what to do for a perfect date. He was very, very nice. Had a little bit of ego, which is always good. Over all he was the perfect man.

Tawni came out of the bathroom, taking Sonny out of her train of thought. Seeing that Sonny was awake, Tawni ran over to her best friend and hugged her.

"Are you ready for the day that will truly change your life forever?" Tawni asked. She took Sonny's hand and lead her out of her bed. "I laid out a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt, for the little while that you will actually be not in a dress. Go get dressed, brush your hair then we will leave to get ready for the wedding."

Sonny nodded. She hugged Tawni back then went into the bathroom and got dressed. She brushed her hair through a couple times making sure there were no knots in it. Then she came out of the bathroom, to find Tawni standing by the bed looking out the window with a mug of tea in her hand.

"You ready?" Tawni asked.

Sonny nodded. Sonny could feel the butterfly's forming in her stomach. Tawni put her mug down, before taking one more sip, then grabbed her purse. Sonny grabbed her's and the two girls walked out the door and down the hall. Once they got to the lobby, Tawni went to the front desk.

"Hi, me and my friend here are leaving. I don't know when we were supposed to check out, but right now we don't have time, because we have to get ready for her wedding. Ok?" Tawni asked. "Sure. Have a great wedding Miss, and good luck." The lady said. Looking over at Sonny, the two girls walked out of the hotel and to the car. They drove in silence to the place were the ceremony would be held.

A woman greeted them and took them into a room where everyone would be getting ready. Zora, and Melissa were already in there sitting on the couch talking. Probably out of boredom. Zora looked over her shoulder, and bounced up and ran over to Sonny giving her a hug.

"Congrats, Sonny!" She said in her normal high pitch voice.

"Thanks, Zora." Sonny smiled. Sonny looked around the room. No one, except Tawni, Melissa and Zora were in there. "Where's my mom, and the flower girl?"

"They just phoned, like five minutes before you came in and said they will be there as soon as they can. Your mom is just picking up the flower girl and then she will be here." Zora explained.

"Ok, thanks again Zora." Sonny smiled again.

Sonny and Tawni sat with Zora and Melissa and talked until Connie and the flower girl got there.

Later on, after a couple minutes of talking Connie and the adorable flower girl walked into the room. Sonny got up and ran over to her mother. She hugged her, and almost started to cry. But when she remembered that there were more people in here, then just her and her mother she tried to make herself not cry.

"Sonny it is ok to cry. It is your wedding day. Your nervous. Go ahead cry." Tawni urged. Sonny looked at Tawni thankfully, then turned back to her mother, put her head in her mothers shoulder and began to cry. Connie held her daughter.

Once Sonny was finished crying, she stood in the middle of the room. "Ok, guys. I think we should get me dressed first. Then we can get everyone else's dresses on. Well I don't know. Who wants their dress on first?" Sonny asked.

"Lets get you dressed first, since you are the bride and everything." Tawni said. Sonny nodded, and her and Tawni went over to the little closet where Sonny's bridal dress was hanging. Sonny looked at it, and quickly turned away. She held back the tears, she knew where coming. Tawni leaned on Sonny, and hugged her.

"It will all be alright. Nothing will go bad today. I promise." Tawni assured her.

"I know. Everything will be fine. I just, I cant picture this happening right now. It is so crazy. But I am so happy it is happening. I am experiencing one of the best things in my life right now, and with everyone I love too." Sonny smiled. She took her dress out of the closet, and Tawni took it to a corner space where no one could see. Tawni got the dress ready for Sonny to step into. Once Sonny did step into the dress, Tawni started to tighten up everything, so it fit perfectly for Sonny's waist. It was a dress that was tight around the waist and, chest then flowed down perfectly strait. It was a silky white. The dress had the straps of two fingers. It was wavy, and just the perfect gown for a wedding.

Once Sonny was in the dress, and it was done up perfectly. Looking the way it was supposed to look Tawni went to grab the Jewellery, and shoes Sonny would be wearing. The shoes were a silver high heal. Sonny had a white pearl necklace that her mother had given her for this day. Then Tawni sent Sonny over to where her personal stylist was waiting to do her hair, and make-up. Sonny was getting her hair curled, then getting it put up into a bun. It had a couple hairs hanging down. Then her stylist put a little Hawaiian flower in Sonny's hair. Then she did Sonny's make-up with a light pink lip stick, and the normal light pink blush. She put a little bit of eyeliner to make Sonny's eyes stand out. Then she put some very, very light pink eye shadow on her eyes to complete Sonny's look.

Sonny came out from the curtains. Everyone's eyes were on how beautiful Sonny was looking right now. "Tawni it's your turn to get ready now." Sonny said simply sitting down carefully making sure not to rip her dress. Tawni nodded then went behind the curtain to find her dress out of all the brides-maids dresses there were. She unzipped it then put it on. "Sonny! I need help!" Tawni called. Sonny smiled then got up and went behind the curtain to do Tawni's dress up. Tawni looked utterly stunning in her light pink above the knee dress. It was strapless, and had ruffles all over. It was a gorgeous dress. Sonny went back to sit down while Tawni got ready. Tawni got her hair curled, and had a little bit's of hair up. Then she got her make-up done almost the same way Sonny got her's. Tawni then got her shoes, they were Black high heals. Then same as what Sonny has, but they are black. Tawni put them on, then got her accessory's and went back to sit down. "Zora your up."

Zora got up then went back behind the curtain to get ready. She got her dress, and put it on. Being the flexible girl she is, she got the zipper up easy. The dress was the same one as what Tawni had. As were the shoes, and accessories. Zora went to her private stylist, and she got her hair curled, and she got it put in a bun and little curls hung down the side of her face. She got almost the same make-up done as Sonny did, but instead of pink lipstick she got a normal color. Then Zora got on her shoes, and went back out to sit down. Sonny smiled at Zora.

"Wow I have never seen you actually look like a girl. I like this part of you. Maybe you should do it more often." Sonny said. "Oh, Melissa you can go get changed." Melissa nodded, and went to get changed. She had the exact same thing as Zora. Same make-up and same dress, and accessories.

Connie and Mykayla- the flower girl- went to go get ready. Connie was wearing a simple pink dress that went all the way down to the floor, it had straps like Sonny's dress did. Connie specifically told them that all she wanted for a heal was a short one. So she got Black heals-short heals that is-. Anyways, then Connie got her hair done as down and curly, that is all she wanted. And she told them all she wanted was mascara and eyeliner, so eye shadow. Then Connie got the flower girl dressed in her yellow, pink and green flowery dress. Her hair was put up in a cute little bun with a flower in her hair. She had white shoes with little heals on. Connie and Mykayla walked out from behind the curtain. Sonny stood up and looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost one thirty. The wedding ceremony started at two. Sonny could hear people start to come into the hall and find their place to sit. By now the butterfly's in her stomach, weren't really butterfly's anymore. They were more like hawks. Sonny sat down on the couch, and wondered what it would be like to be married to Chad once and for all.

Before she knew it, there was a knock on the door. The clock said 1:55. Sonny went to open the door. She saw her father, Michael Monroe standing there. Tawni came up behind Sonny, and put the vale in her hair. Sonny pulled her father in for a hug. Connie came to the door. Sonny went to sit back on the couch for a little while before she had to leave. Connie and Michael went outside.

"Thanks for being here Michael. It really means a lot to me, and to Sonny." Connie said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Walking my daughter down the isle for her wedding, to a man I am sure is very loving and perfect for her. That is one of the scariest, but most wonderful thing I have looked forward to for my entire life. I wouldn't even think of missing it." Michael said.

"Yeah. Thank you once again. But we should probably get ready to go. It is almost two." Connie said, as she and Michael went back into the room. It was now two. Mykayla, walked out first, then Connie, then Melissa, and Zora. Then Tawni went out of the room. Last to come out, was Michael and Sonny.

As Mykayla and Connie walked down the isle, putting the flower petals down for the bride and the brides maids to walk on the song Kiss Me by Tiffany Thornton came on. Melissa was now starting to walk down the isle, once she was half way down, Zora came on. Tawni waited until Zora was almost down the isle before she started down. At the front, a woman said "Please stand." Kiss me ended, and the Wedding March came on. And slowly Sonny and her Father went down the isle. Sonny couldn't stop looking at Chad the whole way down. And Chad couldn't believe how beautiful Sonny looked right now. Once Sonny and her Father were at the end of the isle he kissed her on the cheek and sat down by Connie. Chad walked over to Sonny, and took her hand leading her to where the MC stood ready to begin the ceremony.

"There are many things I can say about love. But the couple a chose, one in particular. Love is always patient, never jealous. Love is never conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offence and not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people sins, but delights in the truth. Love is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end. In short there are three things that last: Faith, Hope and Love." She spoke, as she read from the bible. "Now I choose to hear what these two persons have to say about each other." She said. Then she looked at Chad. Chad took out the paper where he had his vows on.

"Sonny. Wow there are many things I could say to you right here, and right now, but knowing how long that would take I am only going to say a couple things. When we first met, I was a jerk. But look at me now. You have changed me, and for the better. I would say and do anything to get what I want. And look at me now. I have changed. You have changed me Sonny. Looking at where we are right now, I couldn't think of anywhere better to be. Because there isn't any place better. I would never want to live my life differently, because that would mean not meeting you, and that would be the worst thing of all. You made my life how it is right now, and for that I have to say I love you and I do not want to spend another moment without you. You are my forever. Thank you for always being there for me, I love you." Chad read from his paper. He looked back into Sonny's big brown eyes. She was smiling.

"And now you, Sonny." She said.

Sonny looked on the piece of paper she wrote.

"Every night and day, I think of what it would be like to marry you. And now that dream is coming true. And I have to say I wouldn't want it any other way. If I wasn't standing here today, I don't know where I would be, but I already know I would be miserable, because that would've meant not knowing such a kind, and passionate, man like you. I couldn't do it. I don't know how you do it, but I have fallen for your charm. When we first met, you were a jerk, but I always knew that there would be hope for you. And now look where that got us, here right now. Every single moment I have spent with you, and all the other moments to come I will keep in memory, and cherish forever. I couldn't imagine my life any different then with you. That is why I am here today. Because my love for you is too great. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and even longer. I love you Chad Dylan Cooper. You, are my forever!" Sonny read, feeling the tears start to fall.

"Chad repeat after to me, as you place the ring Sonny's finger." she said, looking in the bible again. She took a deep breath.

"I place this ring on your finger, as a symbol of my love and commitment for you." She said.

Chad looked into Sonny's eyes, as he pushed the ring on her finger, and she said, "I place this ring on your finger as a symbol of my love and commitment for you."

"Now Sonny repeat after me as you place this ring on Chad's finger.

"I place this ring on your finger, as a symbol of my love and commitment for you." she said. 7

Sonny placed the ring on Chad's finger as she said, "I place this ring on your finger, as a symbol of my love and commitment for you."

"Now with the power vested in my by God and all these witnesses, I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." She said as she closed the bible. Chad leaned in and kissed her gently and passionately. Once they broke apart they were lead to a table to sign the registry. Tawni and Ferguson followed them. Sonny signed where she was supposed to, then Chad did as well. Tawni and Ferguson then signed then went back to where they stood before. Tawni gave Sonny her flowers. Everyone stood together for one group picture before Marry Me by Bruno Mar's started to play. Chad and Sonny started dancing back down the isle. Everyone followed and they waited in a line up to greet and hug all their guests that came.

Once they greeted everybody they all got in the limo and drove to where they were going to get pictures taken. The wedding party got out of the limo. There was a Tree in the background. The sun was shining. It was the perfect day. Sonny sat down on the grass, lucky there was shade and the photographer started to take some pictures of her, then her brides-maids came into the picture to get some picture's of all of them together. Sonny and Tawni were sitting together, and Zora and Melissa were laying on the ground right in front of Sonny and Tawni. Then Melissa, Zora and Tawni went to stand by everyone else was, and Chad came to sit down by Sonny. She laid down on his chest like the photographer told her to, and she started to snap out pictures. Then she got Chad to stand up behind Sonny. Then they brought out a chair and Chad sat down on it, and Sonny sat on him, on it. Then once that was done, Sonny went out of the picture and the best men came in and took a couple pictures with Chad. Then Sonny and the brides-maids came back in for a group picture. By now it was time to leave to go back for the reception.

Now it was almost time for the reception to start so they got into the Limo and drove over to the place where it was going to be held. There was a lot of cars in the parking spots when they got there. They looked at the time, it was two minutes too. They heard the voices of the MC saying, "The wedding party have just arrived. Please help me welcome them." So they got out of the Limo and went to the door ready to have there names called to make their entrance.

"Please help me welcome Melissa Fay, and Jason Michaels." The MC announced. Everyone started to clap, as they danced there way to the head table. "Now help me welcome Zora Lancaster and Daniel Roberts." They now came out of the back, dancing, having there hands in the air while they walked to the head table. Everyone clapped loud.

"Now if you could help me welcome Tawni Hart, and Hayden Marks." The couple ran, and danced there way to the head table.

"Now can you all stand up so we can welcome the bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper!" Everyone stood up and clapped while the newly wedded couple walked slowly, but fast up to the head table. They looked around, then after a few moments of seeing who was all there they sat down at there middle spots between the best man, and the maid of honour.

"Ok now that we have our head table here, we need to do the speeches, then you can all eat then we have the dance. But before we get to the speeches, I need to tell you that the wedding reception is all over at two am." She explained. "Now can I get the mother of the bride, Connie Monroe come to the stage. She is going to say a few words of how happy she is. And some other stuff. Connie?" Connie walked up onto the stage nervously.

"First off I would like to say, Chad I welcome you with open arms to mine and Sonny's family. But now since that is all over, I would like to share with you all something of Sonny's past.

Sonny, she was a wonderful child. She never did anything wrong-well not really." Everyone paused for laughter. "Anyways, one day when she came home from school. She was in like grade seven, or eight. She came up to me and said, 'Mom, I think I am in love.' I remember giving her the weirdest look I have ever given my child and I said, 'What do you mean honey?' And Sonny, being Sonny she just stood there and smiled. And right there, right now I knew she wasn't lying, so I said, 'Who is the guy you think you are in love with?' And to this day I still, I'm still bewildered. She told me in a sweet tone of voice, 'Chad Dylan Cooper' and now looking at you too, I know that, Sonny really wasn't lying. She was being serious because your still together. Sonny I am so happy for you, you and Chad. I cant believe you guys have been together for so long. It has been thirteen years, and you are still as in love as you were the first day I meet you too together. God bless you too for an entirnity of love and compassion. God bless your souls!" Connie smiled at her daughter. Sonny and Chad stood up and walked over to where Connie was standing. They both hugged her, then the three went back to their seats waiting for the next person to speak.

The MC came back to the stage. "Now wasn't that cute! Thank you once again Connie Monroe for that cute, and perfect speech you wrote for your son in law, and daughter. Now if I could please have the Cooper parents come to the stage. Melanie and Travis Cooper. Please welcome them.

"Sonny, I have never seen my son so happy in his life. Well I have. The day he told me and Melanie here that he was taking you out on your guys first date. To tell the truth we didn't know about you guys until he told us he was taking you on a date. So I sat Chad down, and I know he remembers this and knows he will be embarrassed soon enough, look at him. His face is already red. I told him, 'Chad we need to have the talk, since you are dating.' Then Chad, he looked at me and whispered a soft but easily heard 'No' I laughed at him and said, 'Yes.'

I said, 'Chad as you grow up, you mature and start dating. And when guys start to date they think it is cool to have sex. But no, it isn't. Cause I have tried, and it only creates a child. AKA you.' See Sonny, his face is so red, and he is trying to hide it. So cute, isn't he?" Travis asked laughing slightly with the rest of the crowd.

"Anyways," Melanie continued. "We just wanted to welcome you to the family with an embarrassing story, which my husband here took a little too serious. We love you Chad, don't ever forget that. Oh and don't worry the pictures we put of you on the slide show are so much more embarrassing. Haha, love you guys. Have a wonderful life together. God bless your souls."

The MC came back to the stage. "Well done! Well done. Now can I have the brides maids come to the stage for a speech directed to Sonny. Help me welcome them!"

Tawni, Melissa and Zora came to the stage. Tawni went in front of the microphone. "I haven't known Sonny my entire life like some of you guys have, and Melissa in this room. But for the time that I have known her we went from brutal enemy's to being the best of friends. I remember this one time in her first week of being on So Random! sonny, she killed my stuffed animal Putty Two Shoes. I still hear his meow's, anyways, and stabbed me. That made me hate her even more. But during time we started to like each other. And now, well we are better then best friends. I love you till death Sonny. God bless your's and Chad's souls!" Tawni smiled and stepped away. Zora came to the mic.

"Now, I know that me and Sonny, well lets just say that Sonny was scared of me often. Like me hiding in a coffin like thing, and opening it when she walked into the prop house and scaring the heck of her. It makes me laugh! Yes, people I am evil, so watch out for me. I might just pop in one of you dreams… Mwhahahaha! But anyways, I guess what I am trying to say is I love you Sonny, and I was so happy when you asked me to be one of your brides maids. Love you, and god bless you and Chad!" Zora stepped down, and Melissa came up.

"Me and Sonny are life long friends. Ever since we were baby's. Lived in Wisconsin together. But, when she moved to Holly wood in grade six, we didn't talk much anymore. So we lost touch, but I was so happy when I got an invintation to her wedding, and it asked if I wanted to be a brides maid. So I called her, and said yes, I shouted a little but who cares. Sonny, though we don't talk much, I love you to death. I don't know Chad very well, but he seems good enough for you. A little. You guys seem perfect together, so have a good life. I hope to have you call me every once in a while." And with that the three brides maids went back to their seats.

"As I recall only Hayden Marks, and Daniel Roberts wanted to come up and give the speech, so please help me welcome them to the stage. Oh, and we are almost done here! Just there speech then the bride and grooms' s speech. Almost time to eat!" she said. Hayden and Daniel went to the stage. Hayden stayed at the podium, with Daniel at his side.

"Chad, good job bro! me and Daniel here are proud of you! You scored a hot chick!" Hayden laughed.

"Ok, so maybe I should start this off," Daniel said. "Chad you know that we are very proud for you. We have ever since well grade eight when you got you first date with her. Now you are married to her. Way to go. I know this speech isn't that long, but sometimes the short speeches are always the best. God bless." Daniel and Hayden went back to their seats by Chad.

"Well can we get the bride and groom to the stage please?" The MC asked.

Sonny and Chad walked to the stage. Deciding Sonny was going to talk, she started. "We would love to thank everyone who came tonight, my mom, Chad's parents. The lovely MC, all the wonderful chefs who have prepared our meals. The bartenders, The brides maids, and groomsmen, the wonderful and gorgeous photographer, Emily Benny. All of my family, and Chad's family for being here tonight to help us celebrate our special day. And sorry if I forgot anyone, I seriously and sorry for that. But good night all. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Sonny and Chad now made there way back to their spots in the middle of the head table.

"Ok, so now that we are all done with the speeches and stuff, I will let head table, table one, and tables two go and get there food. If the line isn't too long I will let table three to go too." The MC announced as the tables that were called got up and headed for the buffet. The line wasn't even half long, so the MC said. "Ok, can I get Tables, three, four, and five and maybe six? Yeah six go get there food too. Wow, this is going fast. I am impressed!" The other tables that were called got up and went for the back of the line. Once all the tables were back with their food the MC said, "Ok, tables, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, and thirteen go get their food. Come back as fast as you can so we cant get this all over with, so all of you are eating then we can get to the dance." About five minutes later the seven tables returned back. "Ok, tables, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, and twenty go eat." Once those tables came back, she continued. "Now, can I get tables, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty six, twenty-seven. We are just going to do the last ten tables, so twenty-eight, twenty-nine, and thirty. YAY we are done!" The last of the tables left to get there food. Now after they all came back everyone started to eat.

After everyone was finished eating, the MC came on. "Ok, can we get the bride and groom up to the dance for the first dance?" Sonny and Chad hand in hand walked to the dance floor. The song You and Me by Life House started to play. Sonny and Chad went to the middle of the dance floor and got into position. The started to swade to the sound of the music. Moving all around the dance floor. Falling into each other's gaze. While Sonny looked into Chad's eyes, she couldn't help but smile. She was in the man of her dream's arms. How could her life get any better? It couldn't. Nope. Chad took the lead of Sonny's body, as he swade her around the room, planting a small, but delicate kiss on her cheek.

When the song ended, Chad kissed her passionately and lead her back to the head table.

"Now could we please get Michael Monroe, to dance with his daughter? For the father daughter dance." The MC announced, and Michael took Sonny in his arms to the middle of the dance floor. My Little Girl by Tim McGraw started to play, and Michael took Sonny in his arms, and started to dance her around the dance floor.

"You know sweetie, although I haven't really been there for you a lot in your past, you gotta know I love you. You have turned out to be a grown up beautiful lady, marrying the love of your life. Your mother has done a terrific job with you. I feel so heartbreaking to know that I didn't help your mother with you at all. I know that your mom's and mine's divorce had an effect on you. But, to know that your still not glooming over it, makes me feel wonderful inside." Michael explained to his only daughter.

"Dad that was like fifteen years ago. I was over it really when I was eleven. Then when I was thirteen and realised I loved Chad it got worse, but he made it better. I never really suffered. Sure I was down for a little, but it wasn't that I had to skip school because I couldn't stop bawling. I had to be strong for mom. She is the one it really hurt. Not me. If she saw me crying, then she would have to try and out aside her emotions to deal with me. I knew she couldn't do that, so I did, and I helped her through it." Sonny explained, following her fathers dance steps.

"You always have been a strong girl. Holding back your emotions so you could help someone else through their rough times when they needed it. But no one would never help you through yours. I have always known you were going to be strong like me." Michael said.

"Yeah." Sonny said, as she smiled. The song ended, and Michael kissed Sonny on the hand then escorted her back to her seat then went to sit by Connie.

"Well, now we cant start the dance. The DJ is going to take over for MC job, have a great rest of the night people! Enjoy the dance. So what are you all waiting for? Go dance!" The MC said for the last time, she stepped off of the stage, and went to go talk to some people she knew.

The head table made there way around the hall to greet, and talk to some people. Sonny walked over to her old cast mates, Nico and Grady.

"Hey guys, sorry you had to be at table six, with some complete strangers. But how have you two been?" Sonny asked.

"We've been good. But I have missed you Sonny." Nico said.

"Yeah me too." Grady chimed in.

"I have missed you guys too!" Sonny smiled.

"You look gorgeous tonight, Sonny. I am amazed. I almost want to propose to you right now, but that wouldn't be cool, and plus I don't feel that way about you." Nico said nervously.

"Nico are you ok? I have been friends with you for a long time, I know when something is bothering you." Sonny said. Tawni and Zora walked up behind Sonny, making her jump.

"What's up?" Tawni and Zora asked in unison.

"Nothing much. I was just talking to Nico and Grady here. Ohh, I am going to go say hi to Marshall, you guys talk. See you later!" Sonny said as she made her way all the way across the dance floor to where Marshall was standing, and dancing with his new girlfriend Nancy.

"Hey Marshall. I just wanted to come over here and say hi." Sonny said politely. "Hi." Sonny laughed a little, and Marshall turned around. His expression turned into pure happiness, and amazment.

"Sonny! I have missed having you on the show! How have you been? Well, never mind don't even answer that question. I already know. I am so happy for you!" Marshall said, hugging Sonny tightly. "Oh have you met Nancy yet? She is my newest girlfriend." Marshall said.

Sonny extended her arm for Nancy's and the shook each other's hands. "Hi I am Sonny." Sonny smiled at the woman standing in front of her.

"Nancy." She said in a bitter tone.

"Anyways, Sonny I was thinking of doing a reunion special for the old cast of So Random! would you be up for that? We could even have Chad Dylan Cooper in there too if that would make you happier." Marshall said excitedly.

"I would so be up for that! Did you ask anyone else? Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady are all over there. Go ask them right now! I would be so happy to do a reunion special. I wonder if I can still act!" Sonny said, going on and on about how wonderful it would be to have a reunion special.

"Sure, Sonny. If you stop talking I'll go talk to them about it. But you have to shut up first!" Marshall smiled, hugging Sonny once more before taking Nancy by the hand, and dragging her to where everyone else was standing.

A couple hours later, Sonny gathered every girl in the center, and stood in front of them. Her back was facing all of them, and she held her bouquet of flowers in the air. She waved them around for a little while before giving them a quick throw. She quickly turned around and looked at who caught it. Conisdently enough Tawni caught it. Sonny gave out a short laugh and walked toward Tawni.

"Well look, maybe you will get married…" Sonny said, then walked off. Tawni glared at her, while she walked away to go see who else would want to talk to her. Chad walked up behind her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sonny was startled, but she smiled at him.

"More then I ever could've imagined. This day, it has turned out perfect for us. I will never forget it, Chad. The day it was set in stone that you would be mine for the rest of our lives." Sonny smiled, imaging their lives fifty years from now when they are old, and still love each other, the same amount that they do now.

"I think I have enjoyed this day just as much as you have. Knowing I would have the girl of my dreams in my arms for the rest of my life. That, that is the best thing ever. I love you Sonny Monroe, wait, Sonny Cooper." Chad smiled, and hugged his newly wife. He kissed her on the cheek then on the lips. All the attention turned to them, as the room grew quieter, everyone, awed. Sonny and Chad both looked up, and their faces instantly got red of embarrassment.

"Well, I think I am going to go this way." Sonny said going the way she was originally going before Chad walked up behind her and scared her.

"And I will go this way." Chad said, turning around and walking the opposite way Sonny had walked. He turned his head around every so often to see his wife walking around looking for someone to talk to. He just wanted her in his arms right at that moment. At every moment. Every second of everyday. He wanted to see her. No matter what happened. If they fought, he still needed to see her. See her beautiful to die for, loving, melt when you look at them chocolate brown eyes.

At two AM everyone started to pile out of the hall. Sonny and Chad were the last ones left in. They looked at each other, and headed out the door where the limo, the private limo was waiting. Chad opened the door for Sonny, and she got into it gratefully. Once they were on their way there, Sonny looked at Chad and said, "I couldn't have wished for anything better then today. It was a perfect wedding, for the perfect man. And perfect couple. I Love you Chad." Sonny smiled, moving closer to Chad.

"I couldn't have asked for a better woman to call my wife for the rest of my life. I couldn't ask for a better day to spend the celebration of a marriage with the most perfect woman I have ever laid eyes on. I couldn't have pictured a day in my life with out you." Chad smiled, and moved Sonny into his arms. Where he'd hope she would stay for the rest of eternity. "I love you Sonny Cooper. Forever, and Always." Sonny looked up at him, and he kissed her passionately. The start of a wonderful marriage.


End file.
